powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Telekinesis
The powerful power and ability to control and manipulate anything '''with one's own mind, even if you don't see it. Also known as '''Telekinesis, Object Manipulation or the Force. Capability The ability to manipulate and control objects with the mind without physically touching them, especially over long distances. Depending on the user's skill, they may be able to levitate themselves and other objects (including heavy objects), and form protective barriers, force fields, and shields. Psychokinetic powers often take more exotic and specific forms, allowing their wielders to specialize in fantastic feats. Rearranging the quantum structure of matter, controlling fire, and bending light are examples of these abilities. Many psychokinetics are unable to manifest their powers beyond their specialty. Limitations Requires massive amounts of concentration. Usages *Telekinesis is a god-like power and there is almost nothing you cannot do with it. *Move objects without or with use of hands. *Blast a shockwave repulsing anything away. *Crush objects. *Flight. *Generate (sometimes invisible) telekinetic force-fields. *Tearing metallic objects. *Hurl heavy objects at opponents. *Limited control over invisible telekinetic constructs. *Manipulate Molecules. *Disintegrate matter. *Limited energy manipulation. *Limited control over the environment. *Limited control over the elements. *Phase through solid objects *Become invisible *Enchanced physical attributes *Teleportation *Shoot balls or bolts of psychic energy. High level can perform: *"Water Manipulation" to manipulate water. *“Fire Manipulation“ to manipulate or generate fire. *“Earth Manipulation“: to manipulate the earth below you. *“Air Manipulation“ to manipulate the wind above you. Associations The user with telekinesis/psychokinesis can bring a shape out of a chemical or element, for example can shape a ball of psi to make a ball of water or to pick up and hurl an object, the user also can or could possibly create a powerful telekinetic blast to impale enemies. this is useful for telekineticly gluing objects together as a form of tele-gluokinesis or being able to shape objects at will. The user can manipulate and control anything, the user has access to *Water Manipulation *Fire Manipulation *Botanical Manipulation *Earth Manipulation *Air Manipulation *Solar Manipulation *Lunar Manipulation *Molecular Manipulation and many other powers by using psychokinesis/telekinesis. Users can move and pick up objects, and even stretch or solidify some objects, or even intange them. This is used to manipulate matter, solids, and even turn objects from one thing to another. Users can move and levitate objects, hurl them, throw them, use them, activate electronics, make psi shapes and do more. Techniques Throughout the history of mutants, several creative ways have been discovered to utilize this power: *''Bio-Blasts: The ability to fire enormously strong and powerful energy blasts which are generated from the body's extrasensory potential. *Biophysical Control: The ability to control living organic tissue, causing muscles to cramp, skin to break, or blood vessels to burst or contract. *Concussive Blasts: The ability to project telekinetic energies as powerful blast beams directed from the brain that could apparently affect matter with concussive force. *'D''esolation'': to ravage all objects within the vicinity. *Dimensional Teleportation: Some have learned that they could use telekinesis to transport themselves into other dimensions by mentally bending the dimensional barriers that separate one reality from another. *Electromagnetic Pulses: The ability to use telekinesis to channel the Earth's magnetic field through the electro-current of the brain and generate devastating electromagnetic pulses. *Enhance Physical Traits: The ability to use telekinesis to enhance speed, strength and fighting skills to super-human levels. *Ensnare Opponent: The ability to constrict a foe using their own clothing and hair, or even control their gross movements, providing their clothes are durable enough. *Flight: By levitating themselves, users can “fly” for very long distances and at varying speeds. *Force Fields: The ability to create visible or invisible protective force shields that could detect even the most powerful of attacks (even filter bacteria from the air). There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. *Inanimate Disintegration: The ability to cause inanimate objects in their presence to disintegrate. *Intangibility: The ability to phase through solid matter by mentally shifting the molecules of the body around another object's as the user moves forward. *Invisibility: The ability to mentally bend light-waves around oneself and others, rendering them invisible. *'''L''ancination: to cut with the mind. *Matter Alteration: The ability to alter molecular and atomic structures in such substances *Psionic Spikes: The ability to create destructive psionic spikes that destroy the physical objects that the spikes come into contact with. *Reality Warping: The ability to mentally bend the quantum strings that make up reality within a localized area. *Telekinetic Animation: The ability to cause inanimate objects to move according to will by projecting part of their mental into them. *Telekinetic Holograms: If the user's fine motor skills are incredibly acute, then it is possible to mentally manipulate dust particles and water vapor to refract lightwaves and create holograms. *Telekinetic Katana: The ability to manifest a telekinetic katana blade composed of raw psi-energy, which at its lowest intensity, functions to disrupt neural pathways and sever the bonds between molecules, and at its highest level can slice an armored opponent and cut through the armor, but leave the attacker physically unharmed. This can also be used to shatter telepathic power-inhibitors imposed on others. *Telekinetic Sensitivity: The ability to feel the texture of objects the user has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he/she has a telekinetic “hold” upon are similarly composed. *'Telekinetic Wave': Some people's telekinesis can be advanced to power levels so immeasurably strong and powerful that they could unleash highly strong, powerful and destructive waves of telekinetic energy and destroy anything in the direction of their waving hand. *X-Factor Activation/Negation: Some can use their telekinesis at a molecular level to activate latent mutant genes in an individual, granting them active mutant powers. It has also implied that, once given in this way, these abilities can be taken away, presumably by returning the appropriate genes to their latent states. Known Users *Jean Grey (X-Men) *Psylocke (X-Men) *Nate Grey (X-Men) *Hellion (X-Men) *Rachel Summers (X-Men) *Franklin Richards (X-Men) *Susan Storm-Richards (Fantastic Four) uses force-fields to lift objects *Raven (Teen Titans) *Madelyne Spaulding (Static Shock) *Jedi and Sith (Star Wars) use the force to give them telekinetic powers *Sylar (Heroes) *Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) *Cooler (Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge) *Chiaotzu (Dragon Ball/Z/GT) *Tenshinhan (Dragon Ball/Z/GT) *Psychic/Ghost type Pokemon (Pokemon) *Akiza Izinski (Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds) *Cryptosporidium/Furons (Destroy All Humans) *Ness (EarthBound/Mother 2) *Asok the Intern (Dilbert) *Matilda (Roald Dahl's ''Matilda) *Carrie White (Stephen King's Carrie) *Prue Halliwell (Charmed) *Billie Jenkins (Charmed) *Neo (The Matrix) *John Vattic (Second Sight) *Yumi Ishiyama (Code Lyoko) *Ce-Matoran/Toa/Turaga of Psionics (Bionicle) *Nuju (Bionicle) *Raz (Psychonaughts) *Female Skrall (Bionicle) *Ermac (Mortal Kombat) *Sister Nicci (Legend of the Seeker/Sword of Truth) *Balder/Lumen Sages (Bayonetta) *Alden Tate (Infamous) *Issac Clarke (Dead Space) *Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10: Alien Force and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Sylar (Heroes) Category:Almighty Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Manipulations Category:Magical Abilities